


Fortune est Absolute

by The_Smiley_Bandit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Apocalypse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 10:36:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Smiley_Bandit/pseuds/The_Smiley_Bandit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team Free Will and its members, Dean, Sam, Castiel, Bobby and now Crowley make a Last ditch effort to stave off the end of the world. Only unbeknownst to them a plan that has been In motion since before the beginning of time is coming to its completion and the boys are caught right in the middle of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: End of the Apocalypse Fic, implied torture, Crowley is a fusion with GO/SPN. ^_^ Veers from the show during 05.21 & 05.22 though some elements remain the same. Written for the Dean/Cas MiniBang2010: Neither the author nor the artist own any of the characters found in the above story or the accompanying art work. We are merely letting our plot bunnies out to play. ^_^
> 
> Disclaimer: Neither the author nor the artist own any of the characters found in the above story or the accompanying art work. We are merely letting our plot bunnies out to play. ^_^
> 
> cross posted at fanfiction and livejournal by me

OooOooOooOooO Part One OooOooOooOooO

Dean was lying on the hood of the Impala, comforted in the solid feeling beneath him. Here the world was literally being delivered to 'Hell in a hand basket' and he could still always count on his girl being there for him. It was simple, his relationship with the Impala, though Sam teased him endlessly about it. Take care of her, don't do anything too stupid and she'd take care of you, simple as that. And in three hours time he was going to commit, what was truly the most reckless, idiotic thing he had ever done and this included sending himself to Hell for forty years.

He was hunting Death, the Grim Reaper himself. Sighing he took another swig of his now tepid beer. He couldn't deal with this; frankly he found denial to be the best medicine in these kinds of situations; and he, Dean Winchester, was a regular pro in the art of denial. They just had to look at it like any old hunt.

Only this time it would be just Dean and the Crossroads Demon Crowley. Bobby, Sam and the nearly human Castiel were set to take out the supplies of the Croatoan Virus that were due for shipment the following morning, Dean shook his head at this and smirked, his own little gang of domestic terrorists. In the long run it would, more than likely, be better for all involved if they lost. The sheer number of laws they had broken over the last year alone would guarantee them a nice long stay in a sparkly new Federal prison. In fact they'd probably just loose the key and forget the Winchesters and their gang ever existed.

The hunter rubbed his eyes tiredly as he heard the lighter footsteps of Castiel approaching. Instinctively he moved over to the side allowing the angel to climb aboard his baby and lay with him. Castiel, sat tense for a moment before relaxing and lying down staring at the sky trying to see what the hunter was looking at. After a moment, he turned his blue gaze onto the profile next to him.

"What are you doing Dean? We really should be completing preparations at this time."

The human gave a little shrug and took another large swig of his warm beer. "Just watching the clouds go by. I haven't just sat and watched them in forever." He gave a small smile before he continued.

"Sometimes when we were little, Dad would take us out into the country and pull over. The three of us would lay on the hood and just watch the clouds looking for shapes that drifted by."

Castiel frowned as his gaze turned back towards the sky. He tilted his head bringing it into light contact with the one next to him. He considered the clouds for a moment. They really didn't have time for this but something about the way Dean's voice sounded and the tension threading its self through his frame indicated that his human charge needed this moment badly. Narrowing his blue eyes the angel gazed back at the clouds trying to see what the other man was talking about.

The green eyes watched the angel, for this is what Castiel would always be in Dean's mind, trying to make out shapes. His eyes were squinted slightly and the pink tongue peaked out from between his lips as he concentrated, a line present between dark brows. With a smile Dean took pity on him, as he pointed allowing Castiel's gaze to travel along his arm.

"There that one. It looks like a bunny."

The frown grew; the head tilted the other way, as the angel made a little 'humph' noise in the back of his throat.

"See it. There on the left there are the ears and the head." He traced the outline of the form until a little 'oh' of surprise appeared on the brunette's face.

"Oh, there it is. Yes I do believe I see it Dean." He sounded so proud that the human couldn't help but smile.

"Now you try."

Castiel thought hard and suddenly smiled, "There. That one, it looks like a rooster."

The hunter smiled, "Good one."

They went back and forth like this for several minutes before being joined by the other three members of 'Team Free Will'. Sam jumped onto the hood of the car schooching Dean and the angel over a bit, while Bobby walked up and shoved them over even more. Dean had to place an arm around Castiel pulling him close so that he didn't end up on the ground, in a pile.

Earlier that morning the demon in their little group had mentioned the little perk he had placed secretly in Bobby's contract. Bobby had been granted a brand new pair of fully functional legs. Crowley hung back not wanting to intrude on the moment for the family. The humans and angel seemed relaxed as they lay on the car. The amusement filled the air as the fit grew tighter but they somehow managed to all fit onto the hood of the Impala.

"Um, what are you blokes doing?" The demon finally asked as Sam crowed that he had found a dragon and received murmurs of agreement.

"Looking at cloud shapes. I have been informed that this is an acceptable past time for a human to partake in." Crowley frowned and looked up at the sky. "You should as well, we have all been under a great deal of stress, it will be, relaxing."

Dean and the others craned their necks to look at the lone figure toward the back of the Impala. The demon gazed at the sky intently, before cocking his head in a way that reminded the humans of the angel in their midst. A very small smile broke over the demon's face.

"There. It's a…." the smile on his lips faded when he looked down and saw the various expressions on the humans. Castiel looked at him in question.

Suddenly feeling defensive Crowley bristled "It's a stupid way to pass the time if you ask me." He adjusted his cuffs and sniffed, his defenses shooting up even higher, retreating behind his usual mask of disdain.

"Well no one asked you.", sneered Sam. The dark gazed narrowed a moment before Crowley blinked out of sight with out word. Blue eyes regarded the spot Crowley had occupied before turning to Sam.

"I believe he saw something he wanted to share." Castiel said softly after a moment.

None of them said anything as they watched the clouds go by. Crowley didn't show back up until later that night as they were preparing to go their separate ways.

ooOooOooOoo

Chicago was in chaos by the time Dean and Crowley arrived, the storms moving in as Death took up residence. The hunter was currently parked on a street corner under the train that ran throughout the entire city. Dean just shook his head and raised his hands at the demon; who was motioning to him from the doorway of a pizzeria. The hunter just watched the demon's attempts at pantomime as he saw Crowley shoot him a look of disbelief and was beside Dean in a blink of an eye.

The man rolled his eyes and pointed at the little restaurant, "He's in there, genius."

"A pizzeria?" The demon just shot him a look.

"Fine, fine I'm going." With that Dean took a deep breath, grabbed up the scythe Crowley had located and went to meet Death head on.

Dean had never been this terrified in all of his life, and that's saying something. He had seen some pretty freaky stuff over the years, but none of that compared to eating dinner with the Angel of Death. It was an hour later when Dean emerged completely intact and headed back toward the Impala, white as a ghost with the fourth and final ring tucked snuggly in his pocket.

"So what happened?"

Green eyes turned to look at the man next to him, the demon seemed worried. "He gave me the ring."

"That it?"

"Ugh we ate some pizza." Dean shrugged his shoulders. The dark gaze watched him for a moment before turning away with a sniff growling something uncomplimentary under his breath. Dean frankly couldn't wait to get out of Chicago, putting as many miles between them and the city as he could. Without wasting another second he fired up the Impala, and headed toward Bobby's. Trying decidedly to not think about the others and whether or not they were okay, as he drove.

ooOooOooOoo

Dean and Crowley drove back to the salvage yard in an awkward silence. Even the hunter's beloved music could not soothe his mind; resulting in the pair having only the hum of the road and the steady drum of Crowley's fingers on the door to fill the silence, causing Dean to sigh irritably. The demon watched the scenery pass around him, farmlands with meadows full of wild flowers passed outside the window, crops and animals just dozing lazily in the sun, happy and carefree. He hadn't been to America in ages and the heartland, it seemed, hadn't changed all that much. He sighed and glanced back at the human after several miles passed.

"You know, it's a solid plan if he can pull it off."

"I am not discussing this with you."

"Well you need to discuss it with someone, and you certainly aren't going to discuss it with your angel."

Dean's grip tightened as he clenched his jaw, "He's not my angel."

The demon shot him a look of utter disbelief; the man was as dense as a block of wood. "Ya okay, what ever mate."

"Why are you even still here? Shouldn't you be crawling under a rock 'bout now?"

"I promised my aide, and I keep my word human."

Dean snorted, "Ya whatever man, I'll believe it when I see it."

Without saying anything the demon glared and disappeared leaving the car eerily empty. The others were waiting for Dean when he finally arrived later that evening. They were blood spattered and tired looking but the two humans were wearing grins so it must have gone okay. Castiel regarded Dean with a serious look for a moment before looking down at the beer Bobby handed the younger hunter. Dean watched as Cas gave Bobby a small smile and then turned that smile onto Dean himself, as the angel took a beer of his own. Tossing the rings down on the table Dean sat as they all eyed them worriedly as he began recounting his meeting with Death.

They were all quiet, as he finished and stared at his brother, for a long awkward moment.

"When were you going to tell me about this grand plan of yours, Sammy?" the anger boiling in the green eyes was palpable in the air. "I thought we were past the whole keeping secrets. Bobby?"

"Look Dean we were going to tell you as soon as you got back, this wasn't something you needed to be worried about."

"Instead I learn of it from Death himself? Damn it. Cas did you know?"

The angel had courtesy to look away and shift in his seat before steeling his blue gaze; "It was my reasoning that we should tell you after all of our successes. If we failed then we would have to concoct another plan of action and you would have worried and been distracted for nothing."

"You really think you can over power the Devil? The Devil, Sam. Who will be stronger than ever before because he's wearing you. You actually think you can do this?"

"Yes. I do. Maybe at the least I'll be able to slow him down a bit."

"Dean, even Death agreed with this plan. His is not an opinion we should take lightly."

They all sat quietly before the eldest Winchester got up and stalked away tossing his beer hard enough to shatter, fingering the rings absently as he went. Bobby nodded at Sam to follow his brother, the boys needed to have a heart to heart.

"Come on Kiddo looks like you and me are on dinner duty. Ever cooked meatloaf?"

"No."

"Well you're gonna learn. Time for some good old fashioned comfort food." Frowning a bit the angel followed Bobby who began imparting the wisdom and the wonder that is Mashed Potatoes onto the angel. Castiel did as he always did, listened with rapt attention, storing the information away for a later date, nodding solemnly as he assisted Bobby with the nightly meal.

Sam approached his brother quietly; sitting beside him as they stared off into the moon lit sky. They sat there for nearly a half and hour before Dean sighed and shifted closer to Sam.

"Why Sammy? Why did it have to be us?"

It was quiet for several minutes, save for the hoots of an owl off in the distance as the clouds danced lazily in front of the stars and moon.

"I don't know Dean." Sam said finally his hands balled in his lap, "But someone's got to do it and at least we can say we gave it our all."

Dean snorted in response as they fell into silence once again, more comfortable this time around.

"Ugh you sound like a Hallmark card dude." The elder brother said finally pulling a face. Sam found he couldn't stop laughing. It wasn't even that funny. Dean snickered and joined in tears filling his eyes as he tried to get himself under control. After several minutes the two brothers lay back down on the hood of the car and just watched the stars, chuckles still coming out every so often. Simply happy in the presence of each other's company.

"You know if I thought there was any other way."

"I know Sammy. I also know that you're an adult and able to make your own decisions. It's just, I've just been watching out for you for so long, it's kind of a hard habit to break. I don't like it. But frankly so far it's the best plan we've got." He was quiet for a few moments before he continued, so quietly that the younger man nearly missed it. "I…just don't want to loose you Sammy."

"I don't want to be lost. But, I have to do this." Dean just grunted and shifted just a hair bit closer to his brother. They sat watching the night sky pass them by, both knowing that they'd never have this chance again.

It was two hours later that found Castiel watching the brothers sit and talk quietly. Dean looked over in his direction and smiled. It caused funny little things to happen in the angel's chest at the sight of the rare smile.

"Hey Cas, come on over, we've got plenty of room."

"Thank you Dean but Bobby has sent me with instructions to call you both in for dinner before you catch your death of a cold. He also told me to call you both idiots."

Laughing the two men sat up and followed the dark haired angel obediently, Dean slapping Cas on the shoulder, and slipping his arm around briefly giving the angel a small hug.

ooOooOooOoo

Dinner was a surprisingly happy affair with Bobby recounting the stupid things the boys had done when they were younger, and tiny terrors. Castiel chuckled, smiled his small smiles and was comfortable enough to ask questions when he needed to. Dean sat back and watched the angel laugh. The blue eyes crinkled up and he even had a little snort that he would do when he was trying to stifle the sound. The most endearing thing was when the sound would come forth and almost surprise him. The blue eyes would go wide and he would look shocked for a second before relaxing and smiling. Dean rolled his eyes at himself, as he sipped his beer and tore into another of Bobby's awesome biscuits.

'His angel.' Pshft as if, stupid demon, Dean looked back up at Castiel and Bobby who were having a debate about something they were translating out of ancient Greek. Sometimes, Dean had to admit he felt left out when the conversations became too intellectual, feeling like a fake for the entire world to see. He had been raised to shoot, run, and fight, to follow orders with out question. Sam though, Sammy was different. Dean had practically raised his brother. He, Bobby and now Castiel were cut of a different cloth. They loved the research aspect of a hunt, reading and searching in dusty old libraries and moldy old books. He looked at Cas again with his tax accountant coat, that the angel insisted he wear; it was easy to forget that he was a soldier first, well a foot soldier actually. Heavens equivalent of Infantry, but he had seen him fight and wipe the floor with foes four times his size, like it was nothing. He was trained to take orders with out question as well, but it was evident that while he was skilled in combat, the planning and research was what he loved to do. He would get an excited little gleam in his eyes, and practically bounce in place, like he couldn't wait to tell them what he had found or come up with. Dean sneered at himself; well there went that excuse. The thing of it was he never believed he was as smart as his brother. His low scores almost seemed expected; his dad brushed them off with little more than a glance. Stating that 'it was fine, as long as he could hunt and shoot he'd be okay'. Sitting back in his chair he stared absently at the hole in the table cloth he and Sam had put there nearly ten years ago one eventful Thanksgiving.

Castiel looked up from his plate to see his charge staring off into space, a frown between his eyes his soul flickering with unease. It was not the same unease that Castiel had grown to associate with the oncoming Apocalypse, but rather it was the kind when Dean grew melancholy over various memories and thoughts of his past. Biting his lip Castiel bumped Dean's knee with his own, drawing the man's attention. Sad green eyes met his blue ones, and Castiel gave him a shy smile.

"Dean, I fear your brother and Bobby do not know when they are beaten."

"Actually guys you do realize he was there when they spoke ancient Greek ya? I'm thinking the winged wonder over here knows his stuff." The smile that graced Castiel's face did not make the hunter's stomach flip in delight, absolutely not, Dean cleared his throat and put his attention back to the meal.

Soon the meal took on more of a reminiscing feel as they talked of old movies and explained them to Castiel, who seemed even more confused after the explanations.

"I wonder where Crowley has gone. Was he not supposed to dine with us this evening?" Castiel asked suddenly out of the blue.

"Nah probably hidin' out somewhere, curled under his rock waiting to pounce on some unsuspecting souls." Sneered Sam. "I'm not all that comfortable brining him along if you want to know the truth."

"Sam, dude, we've been over this. We need all the allies we can get."

"How can we trust him?"

It was Castiel that spoke up. "Do you not know who Crowley is? He is.." Sam cut him off.

"He could be the freakin' tooth fairy for all I care, I don't trust him. Look at what trusting a demon got us the last time."

"Putting your past associations aside, Crowley's word is his bond. If he has pledged himself to assist us then he will." The angel was so absolute, in his tone that the others let the conversation drop and moved on.

Dessert was consumed in front of Bobby's old TV set watching a football game, much cheering and taunting ensued as the angel sat back and enjoyed the feelings floating around him. For the first time in a long time the humans he had aligned himself with, seemed for the most part happy. They were joking as Sam and Bobby taunted from their chairs. Dean had absently pulled Castiel down onto the sofa beside him, the angel sitting dangerously close to what could be called a 'snuggle' into Dean's side.

The elder Winchester had been extra careful with him since he had gotten out of the hospital, constantly touching the angel in innocent little gestures. Castiel was warm, full, and content, and as a result before long he found himself slipping into sleep, his head on Dean's shoulder, curled against his side. No one mentioned the fact that Dean did not move the angel away but shifted slightly so the blue-eyed creature would be more comfortable, pulling him just a bit closer.

ooOooOooOoo

Crowley was waiting for them outside when they awoke the next morning looking tired and antsy. Today they took the offensive; Crowley had an awful feeling that today, well today was the day they died. There was a murder of crows on the roof of Bobby's house, their beady eyes staring at the demon. One sent out a low mocking 'caw' as they settled in to watch with their knowing gazes. Crowley forced down the shiver that crept down his spine, this was going to be an extremely bad day.

The drive to Detroit was surprisingly normal; Dean and Sam bickering, Castiel dozing in the back seat snoring softly, the exhaustion catching up to him; Bobby, telling the boys 'not to make him come up there', and the three humans glaring at Crowley whenever they spied him in the mirror or out of the corners of their eyes. Well mostly Sam glared, the other two looked more like they couldn't figure out his angle. The King of the Crossroads did not, however, miss the little glances and fond smiles Dean shot Castiel whenever he checked on the angel in the rear view mirror. The hunter checked on the brunette far more often than he would ever admit. The angel was surprisingly the only one that did not seem to resent the demon's presence on this little adventure in lunacy; of course he was currently sleeping and had been for the last two hours.

As they neared their destination, however, the tension built until it was almost choking them, their hearts in their throat. Crowley could feel the energy in the air, he shouldn't have come, he cursed his ill placed sense of honor as they arrived and piled out of Bobby's van. Crowley sat with Sam as he finished off the cartons of 'Power Juice'; Dean refused to call the demon blood for what it actually was. Wiping his mouth Sam came around the car and stood near his brother, not meeting anyone's gaze.

"You can still back out Sammy. No one will think any less of you."

"I can't Dean. You know this better than I do."

The eldest brother ran his hand through his short hair, "Ya, ya I know Sammy." He gave an awkward smile.

Sam turned to say goodbye to the others, giving Bobby a long hug, and whispering something into the older man's ear. Singer just gave a watery smile, and hugged the boy with in an inch of his life telling him to be safe. Sam even hugged the angel, telling him to take care of Dean and Bobby.

Castiel, honest as ever told him, 'that it would never be accomplished.' Sam ever patient with the angel, just rolled his eyes as Castiel continued.

"Oh, this is where I lie to make you feel better. Um, sure no problem." The smile the man gave was hilarious and awkward, Crowley actually snorted and laughed out load at the sight. The smile had broken the tension, as Dean bumped shoulders with the brunette. Good lord the human was clueless. A chill passed over Crowley as he gasped and clutched at his chest. He was too close; there was nothing he could do here. He needed to leave. He said this aloud, causing Sam to glare and challenge him.

It was Dean that came to his rescue, seconded by Cas. "I need…I'm…" he didn't finish as he disappeared.

"Damn fine time…"

"No Sammy, it's fine. He's pretty high on their shit list, he's right there really isn't anything he can do right now, anyway." Dean turned to look at the other two before heading off with a nod and one last look into those blue, blue eyes, locking his own green with Castiel's for one brief moment that seemed to stretch into hours. They'd be ready and waiting whatever may come, with another nod Sam and Dean grabbed the rings and headed straight for the building in front of them.

ooOooOooOoo

It was cold in the area, bone chillingly cold as Bobby and Castiel watched the two hunters make their way toward the abandoned building that housed the Morning Star. There were reapers all around, Castiel could see them, they were as grim as their name suggested, having been pulled here by the catastrophe that was sure to follow. The demons in the street did not interfere with the two men that stayed behind just watched them carefully, parting as the brothers passed. This was the part that Bobby hated the most, the waiting. Sitting and waiting, normally he'd be doing research, making calls, searching the internet something, but this, this was driving him insane. After forty minutes or so, a bright blinding light filled the room on the second floor and burst forth breaking windows with a roar that was deafening, Bobby shut his eyes and tried to cover his ears but he noticed that Castiel was at full attention watching intently.

"Sam has been taken. It has begun."

Bobby felt his stomach drop from his body, there was no going back, this either worked or they had just hammered in the last proverbial nail in place on the Apocalypse.

ooOooOooOoo

"Dean, Dean, Dean. Did you really truly think that your little plan would work? I told you I would get Samuel in Detroit, and lo and behold here we are." The smile was chilling and the sweetly venomed words were wrong coming from Sam. Holding the rings he smiled, "I knew about these as well."

He walked around the man who was kneeling on the floor, hands clenched so tightly that blood was running from the cuts in his palms. Stopping behind him he put both hands on the man's rigid shoulders and bent down, his mouth close to the hunter's ear.

"Here's what I'm going to do. I'm feeling benevolent today; I am going to return you back to the kindly Mr. Singer and your angel. You stay clear of my affairs and you will all live, happily. I will ensure that you are safe and well cared for." He wrapped his arms around Dean in a hug resting his head on the human's shoulder.

"And if we don't?"

Dean could feel the smile that graced his brother's face as his lips were pressed into his neck. "Oh, trust me you wouldn't want to do that Dean. I can be very unpleasant if I choose to be. What do you say?"

"Fuck you."

The Archangel pulled back laughing happily as he did, "I so hoped you would say that. But I have much to do, so much to prepare for so I must be going. But do not fear I won't be killing any of you today. We have plenty of time for that." He cupped Dean's chin, "He's fighting me you know. Tooth and nail, I can hear him, feel him. He's not going to win." He stood up and backed away, "Just so you know." And with that Dean was standing outside beside Bobby and Castiel.

The look in the green eyes told them everything.

"Dean?"

"Son what happened?"

"We need to get out of here, I'll tell you later."

It was something the hunter had always resisted, his flight instinct according to Sam was non-existent, but here and now it was on full alert, they needed to flee, run, regroup, plan. But they needed to get as far away from here as possible. They were twenty minutes outside of the city when they saw the explosion brighten the night sky, Detroit was the first, and they all knew it wouldn't be the last. It was on, Armageddon was here, and they had handed the greatest weapon over nearly gift-wrapped. No one said anything as Dean curled into Castiel's embrace fist clenched and eyes screwed shut. If Bobby saw Dean's shoulders shaking ever so slightly he never mentioned, and if Castiel's jacket was wet when the eldest brother finally succumb to exhaustion, well the angel just smiled and kissed the top of the short brown hair, carding his fingers through it and singing soft songs of peace as he guarded Dean's dreams, curling his remaining grace around the human's soul.

Blue eyes met the hard one's of Bobby's in the rear view mirror. They had already lost one Winchester to this war; they would be damned before they lost another one.


	2. Chapter 2

OooOooOooOooO

Four months and nothing, it was like Lucifer had just fallen off the face of the planet. But of course the Enochian script on Sam's ribs was still in effect, so there went that notion of tracking Team Evil. Castiel was nearly sick when they had realized before they left for Detroit, that he would not be able to remove the engraving, and well Crowley said he couldn't touch angel magic with a ten-foot pole; some little thing about being vaporized if he even tried. Crowley had been waiting for them at Bobby's when they returned from Detroit, haggard and in worse shape than they had ever seen. Beaten and bloody, his ever-immaculate suit was in tatters and dried blood could be seen littering his body through the gaping holes. The grounds at Bobby's were the safest place on the planet right now, no one could get in or out without being noticed by either Crowley or Castiel, however, the demon was feeling wary at the moment.

The three had gotten out of the van and eyed the demon carefully, he was leaning against one of the older beat up cars near the house, skittish and ready to bolt until Bobby just sighed and told them to follow him; he really needed a drink. When Crowley hadn't followed at first the older hunter just called over his shoulder, telling him to 'get his butt in gear, and get the Hell into the house'. Castiel gave him a nod and a small smile as he led the still groggy Dean from the van and up the front steps. The demon noticed there was no Sam and that Dean's green eyes were bloodshot and swollen, the human's very being seemed to sag with despair. He chose not to mention it as he entered the house Bobby shutting and warding the door behind them.

That was how Crowley found himself hiding out with two humans and one slightly fallen angel. There was a price on his head and apparently it was damn large one if the size of the first attack party had been any indicator, but surprisingly enough, the promise to Dean had been kept. No attacks were initiated against Sam's family, at least. Crowley was currently sprawled in one of Bobby's larger chairs soaking up the warmth from the afternoon sun a sleepy happy expression on his face. Dressed in a pair of old ratty jeans and t-shirts he and Castiel both looked about as different as one could from their former selves. 'Shedding their old skins,' Dean had said. Both of the hunters looked at Crowley oddly as he broke out into hissing laughter, waiving the explanation away, even Castiel had cracked a smile at this. Castiel and Bobby were researching their current case as Dean cleaned their weapons, for what seemed like the hundredth time. Crowley made a contented little noise in the back of his throat snuggling further into his chair and the warm spot he found there.

"This sucks." Hissed Dean tossing down his rag and running his fingers through his hair.

"What does?"

"This. All of this, what in the Hell is he waiting for?"

"The foretold time. Until then we can only hunt and try to take out as many as we can."

"He's right son."

Dark eyes blinked open as Crowley looked about sleepy, "Huh? Wha…Waz 'rong."

"Nothing. Go back to sleep."

The demon humped and made a grumpy noise about bossy angels and their obnoxious boyfriends but did as told and went back to sleep.

"And what the Hell is up with that?"

"What Dean?" Bobby tried not to laugh. Dean and the angel were an old married couple the way they acted. Clueless both of them, before this was over he had to make sure they figured this whole dynamic between them out, even if it meant locking them in the damn panic room and loosing the key.

"Crowley, why is he napping in the chair like a freaking cat or some sort of lizard?"

Blue eyes looked up at the demon for a split second before going back to Dean. "He is hunted Dean endlessly. When you and Bobby were off last week in Nebraska, you should have seen what he looked like when he appeared here at the house. He has not been granted the same protection we have. And I do not think he is at his full power as of now."

"He's falling? Can he get any lower?"

"No Dean, it's hard to explain. But he also needs to sleep and eat now, like me."

"You and he are nothing alike, Cas, nothing." The blue eyes watched the demon for a moment before turning back to the younger hunter, something in their depths but not something Dean could put a finger on, not bad really but thoughtful.

Bobby watched the argument fondly before going back to the creature that had given him legs back. Something did seem off kilter with their fourth member, he seemed to sag around the edges just a bit, eyes pulled and tired, he had been tremendous help these last four months. Crowley mumbled something in his sleep his face knitting in discomfort as he tried to get comfortable. Bobby leaned back and took a swig of his iced tea, and tried not to make a face. The angel had proposed that drinking was worsening Dean's boughts of depression, so he had come to Bobby with those damned puppy eyes of his and practically pleaded with him to teach him something to take the place of alcohol. He managed to hold out for all of ten minutes before he told the angel to fetch the sugar out of the pantry. The angel must have had a talk with the other two because they obediently drank their tea without complaint, though he had to admit it was pretty damn tasty. Bobby stood stretching, he needed a break, they hadn't found an omen in the last two weeks, and things were getting creepily quiet out there. Nothing was happening, even hauntings had dwindled to nearly nothing. It should be relaxing but instead it had them all on edge. Bobby walked to get a refill and a snack to settle down and watch the game for a bit.

Castiel was pointing something out to Dean on the computer. The human just chuckled and smiled fondly as he went back to his cleaning and sharpening of their blades. The angel had taken to finding the most obscure and ridiculous stuff online and insisted on showing it to Dean whenever he could. Bobby shook his head and grabbed the remote switching on the television and settling down for a good old-fashioned game day. Sighing he flipped the channels until he came upon the image of what looked like a large auditorium filling up with people as his cell phone rang, causing him to pause. The noise woke Crowley with a start, which turned into a yawn, stretching as he scratched at the bit of skin exposed above the top of his jeans.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, phone call. This is Bobby." The older man walked out leaving his snacks unprotected as Crowley slithered his way over and made a play for the sugary goodness known as cookies. He was munching happily when he looked up to see what was on the Television. Something about it peaked Crowley's interest as Castiel came over to sit beside the demon and munch on the cookies as well, setting his reading glasses aside as they watched.

"What's going on?"

"Not sure yet, something…something seems off though."

Castiel nodded in agreement as they watched, people continued to fill in as the music began to play. The angel nearly glowed in happiness as Crowley growled and stuffed a cookie in his mouth.

Dean looked up from the blade, "What's going on?"

"The angel here found the only bloody revival being televised."

"Actually Bobby found it, I just intend to watch it. I haven't seen one of these in years. They do lift and lighten one's spirits."

The other two occupants 'humped' but let the angel watch his show, curled on the couch eating chocolate chip cookies with a demon. Dean wasn't sure his life could get any weirder. He went back to his blade, he missed Sammy, he'd be down there with Cas in a heartbeat watching and singing along. It was funny that the believing and praying child ended up on the other side of the coin. He felt his eyes burn, wiping them he went into get some more tea when a gasp and a curse changed his focus.

The sermon and singing had been going on for about twenty minutes the crowd watching in absolute rapt silence, when a musical laugh cut through the air and a figure appeared in the far back of one of the isles. Cas called for him from the other room causing Dean to rush in. There in all of his shining glory stood the Devil wearing his brother, and an impeccable white suit. A serene smile graced his face as he walked down the isle whistling happily a dark look in his eye, as all eyes stared at him, Dean could not seem to hear what was being said, all he could see was that monster peaking out from behind Sam's eyes. His brother wasn't there, instantly Dean knew, Sam was gone, and probably had been for a long time now. The preacher on the screen was staring wide-eyed and panicked as the Archangel approached, he knew, something inside of him told him who this creature was. He looked out into his flock and prayed, Dean could see his mouth moving, his throat working.

"Flock is an appropriate notion Pastor. For that is what you are, sheep, simple-minded sheep, following blindly not questioning, never questioning. Being led to your slaughter, toward the wolves that are allowed to live among you."

"We do question, we do wonder. You are not welcome here." The man paled but stood strong.

"Do you really think he's going to help you now? Swoop in here and save your precious little flock? From my pack of wolves?" With a snap of his fingers his army appeared nearly one for each of the people in attendance. "He doesn't care. Hasn't cared for a very long time. In fact I'm pretty sure he wiped his hands of you all quite a while ago."

"Lies, you speak lies." The human gulped trying to calm his fears, his soul reeling from the proximity of the creature before him.

"Do I? How can your great and wonderful God, my Father, let the world go so astray?" Dean and the other two watched as the preacher actually held his own in the argument, Dean had to give the guy props, he had a pair. But they all knew what was coming, soon the angel would grow bored and the preacher would make his way to his reward in Heaven, but he would not be the first or only human to go. They debated and Cas' heart ached at the doubt that was beginning to show in the people's faces, some of them knew, sensed what was going on, who it was that stood in their presence. But most had no clue at what was unfolding before them.

"You are the King of Lies. Do not listen to him, he taints our minds, would have us doubt what we know to be true."

"How have I lied?" He spread his hands innocently, his hazel eyes wide in a parody of Sam's puppy face. "All I wanted to do was talk with my Father and brothers is that too much to ask? Really? For him not to replace the love he held for us with the love he holds for you. You, pathetically fickle and fragile creatures." He stroked the preacher's shoulder gently as he turned to face the crowd and cameras grinning. "Where is his champion?" The hazel eyes bore into Dean as he watched the scene unfolding before him.

With that a gasp filled the air as the Pastor's heart was ripped out of his chest, after a moment a peaceful look passed over the man's face as he whispered something. A look of pure wrath washed over Sam's face as the man died and sank to the floor. The angel regarded the man at his feet for a moment before; the smirk reappeared on his face, as he looked right into the camera. "I'm bored, you don't want me to start entertaining myself do you?"

At this the national news, interrupted the broadcast, reporters frantically apologizing for what the public had just seen and the speculations began. Bobby watched from behind them mouth hanging open, phone hanging forgotten by his side.

"Well damn."

"What are we going to do?"

"We certainly will not leave those people to die by his hands."

"Cas is right, load up the car. I know where they are."

Three sets of eyes looked at him as he tossed the freshly cleaned weapons into his duffle bag.

"Lawrence, that's the auditorium at the college." They were out the door in less than five minutes, and it took less than six hours to arrive.

Team Free Will was huddled up together in Bobby's van watching the front door of the stadium as it buzzed with demons. "Um mates we're buggered, I can't get us past that."

"It's a safe bet to say that they already know we're here."

It had been forty-five minutes and they still hadn't come up with anything that would allow them to enter the building undetected. Crowley was chewing on his lower lip, lost in thought.

"What if we have a distraction? A diversion?"

"Why didn't we think of that?" came a snarky retort.

"Dean."

"Ya okay genius what do you suggest?" Crowley looked at Castiel who shrugged at Dean's response, seeming to say 'what can you do".

"I might be able to occupy him long enough so that you can get in unnoticed."

"Do you think that will work?"

Crowley shrugged, "Can't hurt to try, at least their focus will be on me for a bit."

"But, he's an Archangel, Crowley, you will surely be destroyed."

"Well we're buggered if we just sit around here. I'm not saying its my best plan, but I'm not as rusty as you might think, I think I can manage to hold my own for a few minutes before he starts to over power me."

Bobby and Dean watched the argument with interest, they had switched to ancient Greek about four sentences in, and Bobby could barely keep up with them, at the rate they were talking.

"Crowley are you certain?"

"No, but I can bide you some time. Be ready to go in five minutes." Without so much as a good bye the demon blinked out and appeared directly in front of Lucifer. Castiel growled and told them to 'get a move on' as the demons at the door turned to look inside.

ooOooOooOoo

Crowley's long coat whipped around him as he appeared before his ancient master, Lucifer was sitting upon the dais that had been erected for the gathering, watching as his demons played with a few unlucky enough to try and fight back. For the most part the humans were sitting still as mice caught in the cobra's gaze. The prayers buzzed with energy causing demons to flinch and curse whenever they energy grew too charged. One roared in anger and the energy dissipated for an instant as the humans shrunk in fear. Sam just watched it all unfold with an amused glint in his eye, he sat straighter as he spied the demon before him.

"Ah I wondered when you would arrive. Come to grovel before me, Crowley?"

"No not as such." He looked around as the troops gathered around him, "I've come to stop you."

At this the demons laughed, as did Sam, delight filling his face. Crowley forced back a shudder as he watched the angel before him; it chilled him to see Samuel in this way. There had never been any love lost between the youngest brother and himself, but deep down there had been good in the boy. But now, now it was burnt away, and only this remained.

Lucifer's smile grew, "Truly you mean to stop me?"

Crowley did not say a word just smiled, in the blink of an eye several things happened all at once, the television cameras turned to take in the confrontation. Crowley let out a growl as he called for his wings, and launched himself at the Archangel summoning his blade as he did. Lucifer's smile took on a hungry glimmer as he called forth his own weapon, as they met in a flurry of beating wings and clashing swords.

Bobby and Dean looked up at the sound as Crowley and Lucifer clashed, both frowning as they saw the smaller demon pull away and land perched on the side of the wall, a snarl on his face and blood running down his temple, his hand tightened on his blade as he attacked again, getting in a good shot.

"What the Hell Cas?"

Blue eyes regarded the scene before him, before turning his gaze onto Dean. "I tried to tell you, Crowley is older than even I. He is one of the fallen, he was cast out of heaven after the Great War."

"So Crowley's an angel?"

"Was an angel, the Serpent of Eden in fact; he retained some of his powers and a form of his grace. Though it has been severely weakened as he is cut off from all sides. We must hurry before he is defeated."

They looked shocked, as Castiel regarded them. "He knew he would loose, Dean. It is only a matter of how long he lasts we must get down there and see if we can get to them before his overpowered.

It was quickly becoming obvious that Crowley was tiring and fast; he stumbled as he felt yet another cut from the Devil's blade cutting across his abdomen, nearly spilling his innards, for all the world to see. He wasn't healing properly. He was getting ready to block a particularly nasty thrust when he felt the dagger slip between his ribs. His eyes grew wide as he felt the blade pull away, and the blood begin to flow freely. A smooth hand grabbed his wrist and tore away his sword flinging it away and into the crowd of waiting demons.

Crowley was forced to his knees as a face appeared before him stroking his cheek softly. "You know, I never dreamed it'd be you that betrayed me. You of all my children were the most loyal." The blade slipped in again, this time twisting before being yanked out. Hazel eyes trailed over the demon's form and then towards the areas over his shoulders and behind him, to his wings, that were surely visible to the creature that bound him.

"They are…actually quite beautiful Crowley." The appendages were so black they shown nearly blue in the light, though the humans could not see them as they stretched down the isle behind him. Long fingers came up to touch the feathers on the left wing, in a parody of a lover's caress. Crowley fought back the shudder that tore through him; he had never had his wings touched by anyone else before, the sensation was almost over whelming.

"Get your hands off of me."

"No pet I don't think we are done just yet." With that and a snarl the Devil swung Crowley around closing his claws over this left wing and pulled. The demon in his grasp howled in pain as the claws tore into flesh loosening the wing from its socket. The demon tried frantically to get away, but the grip on his wing bound him to this spot. Another pull and a sickening crunch, a pop and a wet tearing sound filled the air as he failed to swallow his screams of agony. The demons around them laughed as the humans cringed away and his three team mates looked ill as they tried to get closer, knowing that despite what happened, they would not get there to help their ally.

With a third and mighty pull the wing dislodged, brining forth a sound from the fallen angel that chilled everyone, as he hung limply in that long fingered grasp, gasping for air and whimpering as he tried to get a way. Eyeing the beautiful wing, the Devil tossed it into his crowd who immediately pounced on it tearing it to shreds. Grabbing the other wing, he made not pretence of playing with this one, he instantly settle his fingers home and tore ripping the wing from the body that had housed it for more than six thousand years. Crowley could barley scream as his second wing was ripped and tossed away like some garbage. The snarling in the audience brought focus to what was happening to Crowley's wings and what soon would be happening to the demon. Dean stopped and looked back up as Sam smiled a sweet smile at the creature in his grasp, blood staining his hands and the perfectly white suit.

"You will be begging for death before they are through with you, Serpent." With that he tossed the demon away carelessly. He landed in a heap on the floor before he was grabbed and drug away to be played with. Smiling Lucifer went back to his seat, Sam was screaming in his mind, fighting the bindings, frantically trying to get free. He tried to soothe the boy but laughed as he snarled and bit back at the hands that tried to calm him. Lucifer would meet his brother on the battlefield; he just has to up the ante. Two down, three to go, Dean Winchester was nothing if not predictable.

ooOooOooOoo

"Cas where the Hell are all the angels man?" Normally Dean would be against any heavenly interference but reality was starting to sink in. This was the Devil, THE DEVIL; they were talking about, the big evil. They were so screwed, what the Hell had they been thinking?

"Dean they can not interfere, until the..."

Holding up his hands Dean ran his hands through his short hair as they heard Crowley scream again, this time quieter, more broken, all the while reminding the human of his time in the Pit. "Ya, Ya I know." He muttered something under his breath.

Bobby put a calming hand on the younger man as they all flinched, at yet another scream. Bobby wished they could march down there and put the creature out of his misery, he had never heard anything like the sound of agony that had tore its way out of the demon's throat. Castiel had been near to having a psychotic break as he almost made a dash toward the battle, Dean the only thing keeping him at their side. He could read it in Dean's eyes, another life on his head, even if it was a demon. Crowley kind of wormed his way under your skin, like a tick, couldn't get rid of the bastard no matter how hard you tried. They had to be closer to activate the spell, well at lest close enough so that getting Lucifer into the cage was at least a possibility. They were on the move again, when the Devil's voice carried through the auditorium, all eyes looking up at the young woman, being escorted down the isle.

"How nice of you to join us my dear. Please have a seat." He stood and went down the dais, taking the young woman's hand in his own and escorting her to a seat at his right.

"Sam?" she eyed the man in front of her, her eyes going wide. "No, you're not Sam. Where is Dean?"

The not Sam smiled an oily smile at her, "Oh he's here don't worry, my dear. He'll be showing up very soon." A quieter whimper filled the air followed by laughter somewhere off to the right of the stage. She turned to look toward the sound but a finger gently pulled her gaze back to Dean's brother. Gone was the kind, awkward and lanky young man, this what ever it was, seemed old, confidant, the mal intent oozed off of him as he patted her hand gently again. "He'll be here very shortly you need not worry your self about that."

"Dean." He shouted in a singsong. "Someone wants to say hello to you my boy." He looked at her expectantly, making motion with his hand, indicating that he wanted her to speak.

"Um Dean?"

"Louder my dear. We need him to hear your lovely voice." He said pleasantly, Lisa swallowed and complied.

The human froze at the sound of the voice echoing in the quiet room, all three eyes widened as they peeked out to look. There on the dais sat Lisa, wide eyed and tense as Sam rubbed his hand gently up and down her arm, smirking at the room as a whole, his eyes met Dean's and his smirk grew.

"Yes Dean, why don't you come on out and stop being rude, my boy."

Suddenly the remaining trio found themselves standing before Lucifer.

"Lisa, you okay?"

"Um ya, what the Hell is going on?" She hissed back at him.

"He hasn't told you? Tsk, tsk, tsk Dean, its not fair keeping something so important from the girl of your dreams." The Devil smirked as blue eyes suddenly snapped in Dean's direction, the flicker of hurt brief yet unmistakable.

"What is going on? Sam you're acting weirder than usual." She said trying to calm herself. Maybe if she just thought of this thing as Sam, she could think a little straighter.

"Why my dear, 'it's the end of the world as we know it.'" He chuckled at the joke. "Armageddon, Ragnarock, the Apocalypse is upon us. Isn't it fabulous?"

She looked to Dean for an answer; he looked away from her unable to meet her questioning gaze. "The Apocalypse?"

"Oh yes. And you my dear have a front row seat."

"Who are you?" she gulped and sat down leaning away, as he leaned in crowding her. Lisa's very being recoiled and shied away, in response to his proximity.

"Oh, I think you know who I am. They all know who I am." He gestured encompassing the room with his hand. "Even the ones who do not believe. All of them watching on an instinctive level know. Their very souls fear me." He smiled and leaned away, "Isn't it grand. I don't exist and yet, I will destroy them all."

She made a pained noise and tried to scoot even further away from the thing that looked like Sam. "Oh you have nothing to worry about, at least for now. Dean and his little band of rebels however, have a great deal to worry about." He turned his attention back to the audience, snapping his fingers several demons parted to reveal the broken and bloody Crowley being drug forward. He was dropped at their feet.

Lisa tried to scoot away from the sight of the bloodied form but was held firmly in place, by the hand on her arm. "Pathetic really, to think he could take me on, and stand a snowball's chance in Hell." He chuckled, "You mud monkeys have such interesting sayings."

He looked at Lisa, "You see, he was forced out for not choosing a side. Not being able to side with either of his brothers, his only crime, and for that he was cast out of Heaven, his home. Does that seem fair to you, what kind of all-loving father does that? All he did was have a question one innocent little question. And looked what happened. Punished, feared, rejected by all. Did we deserve that?" He watched her intently. "Answer me my dear."

Lisa could barely breath little lone answer the thing before her, her dark eyes wide as she looked at Dean and the two who stood beside him. Luckily Sam did not seem to actually want an answer and continued on, too lost in his rant and the anger that boiled and rolled off of him.

The low intense voice was more terrifying than yelling could ever be. "Dean, however, has broken his promise. He set his attack dog on me. I gave you my word Dean yet you insist in forcing my hand, and frankly I'm tired of dealing with angels."

With a look and a tilt of his head, Castiel vanished, without so much as a sound. Dean blinked as he felt the warmth spread all over him, running into his eyes, the salty coppery liquid running into his mouth. Dean looked at his hands, at Bobby and back at Sam, green eyes wide and disbelieving. Sam wore a faux sad look on his face as the hunter frantically tried to comprehend what had just happened. Green eyes grew wider; his breath was starting to come in waves of panic. Castiel, his angel, the one who saved him from Hell had just been disintegrated. Like he was no more significant than a bug under the Archangel's boot heal.

"You know my dear, he promised to take care of Dean and Mr. Singer over there." Lisa's brown eyes were wide and fearful as she took the scene in before her. Dean wasn't moving; he was staring at where the other man had been standing just a moment before, red running down him and Bobby. Little bits she tried not to look at clinging to them both.

"Sam made Dean promise that if he'd ever got out of this mess alive that he would find you and your delightful little son and settle down. Live a normal life, picket fence. Barbeques the whole shebang." He looked at Dean. "Honestly, I did you a favor. He never would have left that pesky angel's side. Sad really. I gave Castiel a chance to join me you know, Dean, to save him self. But alas he wouldn't take it."

Dean looked up at him, "I had him bound when your little attempt with the colt failed. Even then he wouldn't leave your side Winchester. Too bad really, if it makes you feel any better I do think he really did love you; though I'm not sure he even realized it." Not Sam shrugged.

Bobby moved and the eyes darted up, "Uh oh missed one." Bobby had a moment to look at Dean, their eyes locking before, the Devil flicked his wrist, the older hunter's neck snapped like a twig as he fell to the floor with a gasp dead. Dean made a choking noise and fell to his knees as wrapped his arms around himself trying to get a hold of the fear that had been building since the whole ordeal had started nearly two years before.

"Dean I warned you not to interfere with us. They left you alone did they not?" He rose out of his seat and started walking toward the hunter. "All Sam can do is whine about you, worry about you. All of you, even this piece of trash." He kicked Crowley, who had been drug back, hard. "And frankly it's become tiresome."

He paused and picked up Dean, hitting him and sending him flying toward Lisa, landing hard on the steps. The angel did not notice when Dean dropped the rings right into Crowley's broken fingers.

"I won't fight you. I won't hurt Sammy."

"Oh but Dean you do. Surely you have to know that. You have done nothing but hurt this child all of his life." The hunter made a pained noise in his throat, more from that comment than from the punches and kicks that were struck against him. The lies coming from Sammy's mouth were the worst part. He knew what was being said was a false hood, but something in the words compelled him to believe, made him listen, to despair just a little more.

"That truly was his heaven Dean. To be away from your father and yourself, that is what he most desires in this world. To be free from you, its a simple wish really." He purred as he continued in that silky way of his, the words had a way of seeping in and taking root. "That is what I gifted him with, no longer does he have to feel guilty about his gift. Wondering when an angel might show up and smite him just for fun. No more worries of you abandoning him when he becomes too much of an abomination for you to ignore, or worse too much like the creatures you hunt. Coward that you are more than likely would simply plunge the knife into his back as he slept." He leaned in and whispered something in Dean's ear, causing the hunter to make yet another whimpering sound and grasp at the familiar hand that was clasped around his throat.

Lisa watched as the Devil beat Dean mercilessly, spouting lies about his brother, about his friends and his angel. An angel, Dean had his very own guardian angel. She looked down to where Crowley was clutching the rings and muttering under his breath, the four rings clasped so tightly in his hand, that blood ran down his fingers and onto the floor. Soon the air in the stadium began whipping around them as the howling grew into nearly a roar. Snarling Sam turned back toward the demon, dropping Dean as he strode over and kicked the Serpent in the head until he stopped talking, stopped moving and just lay there. He bent down and snatched the rings away from the unconscious creature.

"Still with the rings? I thought we'd be past this by now." He fingered the pieces of metal in his hand. "This is the best plan the righteous man could come up with? Really Dean, I expected more out of Michael's sword, his vessel. This is actually kind of pathetic." He snorted as he continued hitting and kicking the green eyed human, spilling forth the secrets Sam had hidden from Dean, from the world. He hated his brother, his father, and this life. It was Dean's fault Jessica was dead, his dreams trampled. Was it too much to want to be normal? His pleasant ranting came to an abrupt halt when he felt the spell being formed behind him for a second time. Dropping the hunter he turned toward Crowley, who had managed to get into a kneeling position, and was curled over hissing the spell, trying to activate the rings still in Sam's hand.

With snap of his fingers the spell died on the demons lips as he gasped and blood came gushing out of his mouth and nose, Dean made a frantic last attempt to grab the Archangel. He was flung aside, with ease, landing in a broken heap beside the last of his living allies. Green eyes met the pained hazel gaze for a moment, both knowing, there would be no death for either of them; they would suffer for all eternity. Green eyes closed sadly, broken and filled with despair he lay curled in a ball and felt the last of his hope draining from him. They had gambled that they were strong enough to face this, they had failed and the world was going to burn for their error.


	3. Chapter 3

OoOooOooOooO

Dean must have blacked out, or died, at this point he wasn't really sure which. He didn't know how long he lay there before he heard Lisa gasp. Suddenly a warmth spread over him, like a blanket, something infinitely gentle touching his face and his body, a soft soothing sound started whispered in his ear building as it grew seeping into him, swirling around his very being cocooning it protectively, lovingly. He felt the softness caress his face again tenderly brushing over wounds and up and down his body, healing him. Dean made a whimpering sound as the warmth and light receded, abruptly feeling empty and alone, a surprisingly warm hand coming to rest finally on his face gently. Green eyes blinked open directly into twin blue pools.

All Dean could do at first is make a sort of a croaking noise as he tried to get his head around what stood before him. Swallowing, he tried again.

"Cas?"

"Yes Dean."

"Wha'?" he tried to move closer, but the angel placed his fingers on the brand decorating the hunter's shoulder and shook his head gently.

"The Garrison, my brothers have arrived. My father." There were tears in the angel's eyes. "My father, he." The smile on the face above him told him everything. God had finally decided to show up, the father Castiel had been desperately searching for had returned to them. Dean braced himself for pain as he tried to move but found that he felt actually pretty much awesome. He sat up and looked around. Gabriel was kneeling beside them, crouched over Crowley who made a pained noise and tried to shy away from the furious grace that was spilling off of the Archangel. The angel stopped his hand short of touching the bloodied cheek as one dark eye peeked open and looked up at him. The demon hissed something at the Archangel and Gabriel gave a soft sad smile and shook his head. Dean looked back at his own angel, unlike the blind fury evident on Gabriel's face Castiel face softened as he gazed back at Dean. But other wise the face was cold and detached as he too crouched and readied for battle.

Lisa was staring wide-eyed; her mouth gaped slightly at the newly arrived angels, holy armor and all. She and Dean were having a long talk when this was over a very detailed and extremely long talk. The demons were snarling at the angels, as Lucifer stood defiantly on the stage staring at someone down the isle. As Dean turned, he noticed Anna leaning over Bobby a hand on the man's arm as he gazed at what ever held the Morning Star's attention. Dean craned his neck trying to see past Cas. There surrounded by the more senior angels, if the design in their armor was any clue, stood Chuck, the trembling alcoholic, mess of a prophet. Bright eyed and more aware than Dean had ever seen him. Dean made a sound of fear, shit what the Hell was the guy thinking, what was he doing here. He was going to be massacred and Dean wouldn't be able to stop it. Castiel touched his shoulder gently and shook his head. Green eyes looked back at the man, he was different, calmer; more confident, he stood back straight and stared Lucifer right in the eye. Green eyes widened a he spoke.

"I am ashamed of you. All of you, is this what I created you for? Is this the purpose I designated to you? To fight amongst yourselves and threaten to destroy those you are supposed to protect?" The demons were hissing in fear and pain but the angels looked ashamed.

"No. You shoved us away, you cast us out, you love them best you always have. These pathetic creatures, who have taken your gifts and destroyed them. They who have been granted the greatest gift all. Tell me father have they lived up to your expectations? We who love and worship you are cast aside like nothing, tell me, what do these creatures do for you?"

"They come of their own free will…"

"No. You gave us no free will." He spat.

"Didn't I? You are able to rationalize your anger, misplaced though it might be. What is that if not free will? "

The wrath on Sam's face was obvious as he clenched his fists at his sides.

"Granted there was supposed to be an altercation, a test so to speak to gauge the readiness of the participants. But not this, never this." He turned toward his angels, sad as he sighed and looked around him at the scene. In a blink every demon save one was sent back into the depths of the Earth. Only Crowley remained, Gabriel still hovering over the twisted and broken form, not able to touch or offer aide. He snarled at the angel on the stage, pulsing with divine rage.

Castiel was kneeling over Dean in a protective stance, much like Anna was crouched over Bobby, though the blue eyed angel had his hand on the brand on his human's shoulder and Dean could not shake the feeling of both calm and determination that swept over him. It was an odd experience; he seemed to be feeling what the angel felt.

"You know how this will end."

"You interfered, you never interfere."

"I may do as I please, and it pleases me not to let you destroy this world, its time has not yet come. The test is complete and the players have been recognized. This is over."

Chuck summoned the rings to himself and activated them with a thought as the seal opened, then with a soft sad sigh he summoned his angel from Sam's being, freeing him from the spell. Empty now Sam's body slumped to the floor like a marionette with its strings cut. The thrashing golden orb was drawn toward the rings and into Chuck's waiting arms. Sadly he grasped the ball of light and brought it to his lips. Bending close he whispered something, it shuddered in response and in an instant it was placed into the cage, sealing it shut with a thought. With a sigh it all blinked out of sight and the rings fell to the floor, useless, the clattering and clinking of them loud in the deathly silence that had fallen over the arena. With sad eyes after a moment he turned to look at the others.

All of the angels had calm, but remorseful looks on their faces as most of them knelt, eyes downcast as they touched their foreheads to the floor in supplication. Gabriel had calmed down but still looked at the demon lying at his feet sadly, as Chuck walked over towards them all. Dean just blinked, 'what in the Hell had just happened', his mind tried to frantically catch up with reality. Castiel looked at him in alarm as everything snapped into clarity, okay so sometimes he was a little behind, but frankly Dean thought this was a freebee in the whole 'what the Hell game'. Chuck was God's vessel. No, no that wasn't right, God wouldn't need a vessel he could just make a body. That meant only one thing; Chuck was God. Cas's daddy had been here the whole time, watching and waiting. And he didn't do a damn thing to stop it, any of it.

Suddenly, Dean felt the anger bloom inside of him with a force he had never experienced before. Chuck could have stopped the whole thing, everything, at any damn time. The little prat, nearly snarling Dean pushed himself up and stood tall over the prophet.

"You…. you…" Dean was so furious he could only seem to point at the man unable to get anything else out, his body shaking with the rage that was blooming deep in his chest.

Chuck smiled at Dean serenely, only infuriating him more as the human made an odd gulping noise pointing at him. Chuck supposed it could be expected. The young man was very open on his opinion of him or lack there of, and to find out he'd been there all along, well. Personally he rather thought his ploy, as the Prophet Chuck had been inspired.

"You, son of a bitch. You could've… all of this." He motioned wildly, "All of the death, destruction." Dean was usually much more eloquent. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"This was something you needed to do on your own, Dean. You and Sam both, you needed to stand on your own two feet for this, but also learn how to rely on others when you needed it. It would have done you no good for me to just intervene with a snap of my fingers. What benefit would that have served?"

Green eyes lowered as Dean for all of his anger, suddenly looked like a child being chastised by his loving father, right down to the biting of the lip and the toe of his shoe digging into the ground.

"You and your brother were not the only two tested Dean. This was a test for the angels as well. I needed to see how they would react. Would they blindly follow orders that they knew full well did not come from me? Or would they think for themselves, decide their loyalties." He held up his hand stopping the questions. "Most were kept in the dark as to what was really happening on Earth, but the chosen few." He shrugged slightly looking toward Castiel and Gabriel before continuing.

"Those that knew or chose to find out had a choice to make."

"Well what's the verdict?" came the bitter question after a pause.

Chuck looked sad again for a moment before smiling, "Just as I had known it would be."

"You smug bastard."

"Dean we have been over this, it is no life for you if I say okay, I know the future and I know what's going to happen. You still have choices and your choices lead to many different outcomes. I know the ending to all of them. What I don't know is what path you will choose, as you make your choices the pathways narrow until one at the end becomes clear. The sum of your life, leads to two inevitabilities, Heaven or Hell. It's as simple as that. I have opened the pathway for everyone; whether or not they accept it is completely up to them." Chuck shrugged.

He watched as the green eyed hunter seemed to deflate for a moment before pulling him into a hug, whispering softly in his ear. "You did well Dean Winchester. You made me so very proud, through everything you never gave up." A disbelieving sound cut him off as he pulled back and brushed at the tears in the bright green eyes.

"You never gave up Dean, you despaired, you came close but in the end, even when all seemed lost, you never gave up. None of you."

"When Cas was killed?"

"Ah yes that would be my little handy work."

"And the plane?"

"Guilty."

"What else did you do?"

"I guided you in the way that I could. You would not listen to me, as me, but you would listen to a prophet. You even befriended him. Something I have not had in a very long time."

Nothing was said for sometime, until Dean looked up his green eyes pleading, "Sam?"

"Samuel is fine, he is resting from his ordeal. We have many things to discuss before he wakes." He turned to look at Gabriel and Crowley, releasing Dean back into Castiel's capable hands.

OoOooOooOoo

The demon made a pained noise and tried to shy away from his Creator, a look of sadness entering the hazel gaze. He reached down and Crowley all but shrieked trying to pull himself away.

"No, no please don't. I'm sorry, so sorry." He sobbed uncharacteristic for the creature, trying to get away.

"Hush now child." Gently he scooped up the demon and allowed him to curl in his lap and around him as he whispered softly into the Serpent's ear and ran his fingers up and down his back lovingly. "You passed your test as well."

Castiel and Dean had come to stand beside Gabriel as they watched the Creator comfort the tortured soul. Slowly the demon began to heal and Dean was able to discern the outline of two jet black wings beginning to fill in as he was restored, his grace knitting itself back together into something that resembled a soul and the angelic grace he had once possessed. Once he was healed Crowley clung the smaller man, curling closer, tears of the last six millennia spilling as he begged for forgiveness, not believing that it would be granted. The hand running up and down the shaking back did not stop as the emotions poured forth. Eventually, pale hands brushed the short dark bangs back and gave one last kiss on the demon's forehead, with a smile that was so kind it was nearly blinding, he relinquished his hold on the demon, placing him back into Gabriel's care.

The Archangel pulled the ex-demon close and buried his head in the dark tresses as Crowley buried his face into the angel's neck curling desperately into his embrace, the safety his arms offered, one feeling that everything right with the world for the first time in a very long time, and the second scared to face reality afraid that this was all a dream. Dean felt Castiel's hand close around his own and he found that he was okay with it; he could or would rather finally admit that the closeness of the angel felt right, like a missing puzzle piece had been filled. As he looked into those two pools of sky blue he knew instantly what Sam and Bobby had been hinting at over the last year. He felt the hand print on his shoulder tingle in the proximity of the angel beside him and the hunter leaned just a bit closer.

The only time it felt right, was when his angel was there with him, fighting beside him, rolling his eyes at the humans he so clearly thought were undeniably insane. If he was honest with himself it was what bothered him with the future Zachariah had shown him. Castiel wasn't Dean's partner, he himself had allowed the angel to wander lost and alone, to figure out the complexities that make up human life. It would be over whelming to anyone. Dean had sworn then and there. It would never happen, that future would never happen, he'd say yes to Michael before he lost Castiel in that way. He would never leave the blue-eyed angel behind, though hidden deep down he feared that Castiel would leave him. Chuck was hugging Gabriel, around his demon, when the other guests appeared. Dean felt more than heard them arrive. In a flurry, before him on the dais stood Death, himself, surrounded by a fleet of his reapers, all as grim as their names would lead one to believe.

OoOooOooOoo

Dean looked up to see Death standing on the dais with four of his reapers surrounding him and others scattered throughout the room. Death eyed him and the other humans with a sniff of disdain before landing his gaze on Chuck. Dean could not seem to call him God, his mind was having a bit of trouble getting around that little tid-bit of information, so it was going to block it out all together thank you very much. The smaller man just smiled and returned the nod as the angels stood. Castiel not letting go of Dean's hand, as Anna assisted Bobby, Gabriel still knelt with Crowley wrapped tightly around him, his face buried in the angel's collar, looking as if he was trying to escape by boroughing into the Archangel.

Chuck looked down and gave a sad smile as he laid his hand on the man's head smoothing the dark locks fondly. Gabriel could sense the anguish radiating off of the demon, he was afraid, desperately afraid that this was all a dream. Some cruel hoax, he would finally submit and then he would wake up. Wake up and find that they had lost, everyone was dead and he was trapped in Hell. He could not, would not go back there, oblivion was better. He made a pained and strangled noise and curled tighter on him self as Gabriel tried to calm him, when another presence came nearer. Chuck continued to stroke the dark head soothingly, he could sense the being's desperation, it was expected, after all a millennia of surviving off of instinct and fear was hard to break overnight, even in a supernatural being. He desperately wanted to believe, but feared betrayal, that was all he was worth, all he deserved and, now that he had served his usefulness he was going to be cast aside, cast down into the pit once again to await the wrath of the others. Chuck gave a small sad laugh at the thought; the demon and Dean had more in common than they thought.

"Crowley, I need you to unwrap yourself from Gabriel for a bit. Come on, it's not a dream I promise. No one is going to hurt you now. You're safe." The ex-prophet looked up to see where Dean and Castiel stood. The hunter's hand clasped tightly in the angel's, the two were perfect for one another, Castiel's calm to Dean's raging storm. Crowley felt the wave of acceptance and love that flowed off of the Creator and risked a look up. The smiling hazel gaze was warm and welcoming. The experience from before as he was being healed had actually happened; he felt a hand settle between the shoulder blades where his healing wings were repairing themselves.

"Come on you two, we really need to get the show on the road. Up and at 'em." He grasped the demon's hand and helped him stand as Gabriel steadied him from behind as they made their way closer.

Death watched Chuck comfort one of his children for a moment before returning his gaze to Dean and descending down the stairs.

"What the Hell is going on here?" Death merely ignored Bobby as he approached the younger hunter.

"I must say I'm impressed Dean you managed to do far better than I expected you would."

"What do you mean? We failed."

"Of course you failed. You honestly thought that three humans, a falling angel and a demon could stop all of Heaven and Hell? Really Dean."

Bobby bristled at the slight, " Hey." He stopped short as Anna touched his arm and Death just looked at him.

"Humph, another one. Really the audacity and self-importance of these creatures is simply amazing. It astounds me."

"So you played us; both of you. You played us, all of the deaths, all of the innocent lives that were lost and for what? Were they just cannon fodder for you two yahoos? I mean you; you've already said we're nothing more than insects to you. But you." He turned towards Chuck. Bobby was cut off before he could finish.

"Father?" Cas's blue eyes were wide and pained.

The Creator simply crossed his hands and gazed at his angel. "Part of a plan that was put into motion long before the Earth was even created my child. You saved as many as you could. You all managed to achieve more than anyone dared dream was possible. But a turning point has been reached. We have crested the precipice; the end has started. A time for a changing of the guards, so to speak, has come to pass."

Panic flashed through all the humans listening. "The end? Didn't we just avoid the apocalypse?" Bobby looked on his eyes wide as he looked from one supernatural being to the next.

"No Robert. The world will end; new worlds and new realities will be created. Life will end and life will go on. It has happened before it will happen again. It is happening all over the universe as we speak." He smiled at Dean and the humans. "Don't worry your Earth and universe are the youngest of my creations. There is still more than enough time left for choices to be made, actions to be taken. But know this your world will end. That is the one inevitability that cannot be stopped. Where there is a beginning, there must always be an end."

"So what the Hell does this have to do with the boys?" Bobby sneered coldly.

"Dean actually. There is much more to you than just being Michael's vessel. In fact that was the wrong choice, the easy path so to speak. We needed someone who would fight 'til the end, regardless of what it cost them. Do what they knew was right no matter what." Said Death coldly.

Castiel pulled Dean closer stepping in front of his human slightly, blue eyes blazing as he beheld the much older being.

"Actually, as I stated before, I was convinced that you would cave, and give into Michael. You humans rarely take the right path, always the path of least resistance for you lot." Death shrugged, "That one though. That one said you would come through." He pointed at Chuck, muttering about know it alls under his breath.

"You're too hard on them. But you do have several more choices that still have to be made Dean. No right answer, no wrong answer. If you do not accept, then no one will judge you, no one will think any less of you. It is your choice and your choice alone."

Castiel clutched at Dean's hand as he felt the other man tense his brows furrowed. "What choices?"

"Gabriel and Castiel have been offered their rightful places in heaven. Well, Gabriel has technically been reappointed. They have both accepted."

Green eyes locked with blue as the new Archangel felt the desperation and despair coil and grip Dean's soul as it instinctively reached out towards Castiel's grace, frightened. The man was unaware of the bond he and the angel shared. Castiel was the only angel in all of heaven that could have gone into the pit to save Dean's soul. He had been drawn to him, physically pained when the hunter's soul had been claimed by the Hellhounds, calling the Garrison to action.

Clutching the human's hand he offered a serene smile.

Dean was not so calm, the angel could see the throat working as he tried desperately to calm his voice, "You're leaving? Cas?"

The newly appointed Archangel simply tightened his grip; he knew his human would make the right choice. He always did, when it boiled right down to it, whenever it truly mattered. Castiel watched as Crowley sent Gabriel a similar look, his dark eyes wide when they met the golden ones of the other Archangel. Gabriel just pulled the demon closer as an answer.

"Why threaten the whole world for a damn test?" asked Bobby.

"Test really isn't quite the right term. It was more like a job interview."

Death sighed at the varying looks of outrage on the humans' faces. "Oh do try to keep up boys, we've talked about this. I'm old Dean, and I have been doing this for a very long time. It's time to pass the torch so to speak."

Green eyes just stared back at him blinking. Death tapped his cane on the floor in irritation. "To you Dean. To you. I was just holding the position until you were ready. I should have been out of here ages ago."

"Me?" Dean did not squeak at least that is what he told himself when he heard the sound that emanated from his own throat.

"Yes Dean, you. Of all the destinies that lay before you this is your true path. This is your true birthright. The one that you and your very soul were created for."

"No, no way man. This is so far above my pay grade its galactic. You've got the wrong guy; you have to have the wrong guy. No."

"No Dean, that's where you are wrong. No one else is capable of what you do. Your soul is good and bright, compassionate and fair, but not softhearted, a true balance of what is needed. You will do what is right no matter what the cost is to yourself; you do it because it is simply the right thing to do. Not because of how it will benefit you. You need to be hard and unyielding but posses the ability to be gentle when needed."

"No, you're wrong. There is no way in Hell."

"Dean, I am God, I am the Creator, the Alpha and Omega, I am never wrong." At this Dean made a distressed noise in his throat as Chuck walked over towards him and Castiel, who had never let go of the hunter's hand. "Dean. It makes me sad that you cannot see how truly wonderful you are. Despite everything you have lived through, experienced, seen in the middle of a simple hunt you can stop and feel sadness for a small creature that was caught in the crossfire. You have earned the friendship of an Archangel, and a demon. Your soul shines so brightly that when it was cast into Hell it called out to it's other half, your companion, it's mate, sending the angels into motion to come to your aide. Angels, Dean rallied to your side."

"But, how?" Dean chewed his lip calming as Castiel's grace washed over him soothing his agitation.

"The position answers to neither Heaven or Hell, it is entirely neutral."

"But…"

"The position, answers directly to me. No middle man, only me."

"Oh." The human relaxed a bit.

"However you will need assistance. You are not magically going to know everything you need to know. You will be responsible for everything Dean, not just this world, eventually when you have come into your own. You will have a Lieutenant, someone to assist you in your endeavors." He held his hand up when Dean took in a breath, "And no I'm sorry angels are not eligible, neither are demons. While you will be able to enter both Heaven and Hell you will not be able to reside in either as you are not an angel nor a demon, you will reside here on Earth for the time being." Castiel gave Dean a reassuring smile as he tightened his hold on the hunter's hand.

"But I don't want to loose…" he couldn't finish, he had just realized what he felt for the angel, and now here he was fixing to loose it all, all over again. "You can't go Cas. Please." He said to his angel and turned to Chuck, "Please."

"Castiel has chosen to accept his position, and stay by your side if you would have him. But he still answers to me Dean Winchester, that goes for Gabriel as well."

Golden eyes frowned, "But Crowley?"

"Is in much the same boat Dean is in I'm afraid. He is neither angel, human, nor demon any longer, he is not able to reside in Heaven or Hell at this time, but like Dean may travel between realms." The ex demon looked on worried, he could not bring himself to speak in front the Creator, it was ingrained in his very being to cower, to run, but the man had soothed him, fixed him and restored him to as he nearly was before his fall. But he was right, he felt different, freer somehow.

"Dean while you have experienced both Heaven and Hell you have not truly had to navigate their halls work with in the system so to speak. You will need someone who has done both, and was successful in his endeavors. This person will also have to have had successful dealings with humans and Earth, as well."

"But I thought you don't get directly involved?"

"We don't and neither will you. But there is a lot more going on behind the scenes than you could ever imagine. You will be privy to knowledge no human has ever had before, we needed someone we could trust to not to try and use this against us. I have already had my children warring amongst themselves. It is something that I will not allow to happen again and needs to be avoided at all costs, this will set things off kilter for a bit if you accept, but it will turn out as I have foreseen." Chuck smiled smugly at the human a glint of challenge in his eyes.

Gabriel was holding his demon closer as he listened a realization dawning on him, Crowley had been set up to become Dean's second in command, Death's Lieutenant. From his creation to his fall, all of it, he was the only one among them that had navigated in both realms in positions of authority; his dealings on Earth all of it. Golden eyes met blue and then green as the realization hit Dean and his angel as well. The green eyes of the hunter widened as he made a small inhalation of air, the eyes brightening with comprehension.

"So Crowley is supposed to be my Second in command huh? Well damn. You do know we fight like cats and dogs right?"

"As do I and Tessa. It is for balance Dean, a necessity I am afraid."

Everyone was quiet for a moment, so quiet you could hear the proverbial pin drop. Sammy was still curled lying on the dais with Lisa cradling his head as she stroked the sandy colored tresses, her eyes wide watching. Dean looked over at Bobby with Anna beside him, and then back to Gabriel and Crowley, neither had said anything. Crowley just stood watching the floor with a crestfallen look about him, sure Dean would deny him. Then the hunter met Castiel's gaze and gave a small smile.

"So you aren't going anywhere?"

"No Dean, no matter what you choose. I have asked to remain by your side if you will have me. I will be Heaven's liaison to Earth so to speak. Several of us are being left to monitor the situation down here; the balance had listed too far in one direction. It caused things to slip further and further away. And when the time comes, if you accept, to fully take on your role then I will be beside you then as well. I want to stay with you Dean, forever."

"Forever huh? That's a really long time Cas."

"Not really. It will never be long enough if I am with you."

Dean was not going to do something as sappy as tear up as he felt Castiel's grace brush against his soul. It was like coming home, he felt safe, protected, cherished and loved. Forever was literal with this bunch; he had never even had a relationship that had lasted six months. Now he was looking at forever, and it felt right. He had never understood what people meant when they talked about their heart and soul until this very moment. He gulped and smiled shyly ducking his head off kilter and way out of character for himself.

"I think I'd like that Cas. I'd like that a whole lot."

Castiel caught the man's face in his warm hands and kissed him in a sweet and loving kiss, before pulling away and placing a small peck on his nose. "You are my beloved Dean, I will never leave you."

Beloved, Dean could get used to this, and damn it he was blushing, thank God Sammy wasn't awake to see this. "Okay. I accept. Crowley, man looks like your it, you up to working with me for a couple of eternities?" Dean still hadn't quite gotten his mind around what was going on, but he knew despite the unsettling doubt pulling at him, that this was the right choice.

The demon gave a watered down but very familiar smirk as he eyed the hunter, "Sounds like fun Winchester. I'm in." Gabriel pulled him close and smiled.

"Remember this. There is no pulling out, no turning back. Once this is done, it is done." God eyed the angels as well. The two Archangels nodded solemnly placing their hands over their hearts, as they and the other angels knelt before their Father. Crowley met Chuck's gaze and nodded as well his hand over his heart but did not kneel as God turned toward Death and nodded. The older being descended the stairs to stand before the human, ring in hand. Pulling Dean's hand out he slipped the ring onto his finger and handed over the cane, whispering in a language the human could not understand. Placing a wrinkled hand on Dean's forehead there was a searing warmth and a bright light as Dean gasped. Suddenly as it appeared it faded and the human staggered under the onslaught of feelings that tore through him. He could sense all of the reapers in the room, in the world, all of the worlds. Each and everyone stopped and listened, when he turned, one by one all of the reapers knelt lowering their heads, supplicating themselves before their new master. Dean let out an awkward laugh as he looked at Bobby who was simply aghast, mouth hanging open slightly. In all of this after everything that had happened, all Dean Winchester could manage to say was.

"Awesome."

Chuck rolled his eyes as Dean looked back at him, and once again Dean knew what he had to do. The older Death had once told Dean that he would one day reap God, this had always felt wrong, even as he heard the words. The hunter had always claimed that he didn't believe in God, in any higher power really. There was no way, that if he was as they said, he'd let them suffer like he did. But he got it, he really did or least he was starting too. "You aren't gonna throw me into a burning lake of sulfur during the end of times are you?"

"No Dean. No lake of fire for you my boy. It is merely a story, symbolism showing that man kind will no longer die, they will reign with me and the angels in Heaven or with Lucifer and his demons in Hell." He shrugged as Dean nodded rubbing his hands together; he knew what he needed to do. Placing his hand over his heart he looked at Chuck in the eye and said, "I swear" and knelt bowing his head. Crowley followed suit as the reapers lowered themselves just a bit more all swearing their fealty to the being in front of them. Chuck just beamed as he nodded accepting their actions and turned to walk back toward the stairs and the gaping Lisa and unconscious Samuel.

"Now that business has been taken care of, why don't we wrap things up."? He touched two fingers to Sammy's head and the man arched sucking in a deep breath as he was brought back eyes wide and staring at the man above him.

"Chuck? Lisa? What? Dean!" he shot up before a calming hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Don't worry everyone is fine. It will all be explained. But now to deal with our audience." He turned toward the humans who had been witness to the events that had just transpired, television cameras that had captured everything the battle with the Devil, the arrival of God and the angels, even Death and the reapers. In a blink most of the angels were gone, Chuck looked at Dean, who then dismissed the reapers back to their duties. Death just stretched and with a nod to the shorter man and disappeared. A peace flowed through out the building surrounding all of the occupants, all eyes both in the auditorium and through out the world locked on the earnest ones of Chuck Shirley who smiled, and with a whispered 'forget' the world blinked and reset itself, only a certain few would be allowed to remember what had transpired, for the most part, however, the world would carry on as if nothing had happened. With a snap of his fingers, the preacher was once again preaching behind the podium, Lisa awoke with a start on her couch with the revival blaring out of the TV, blinking she got up the need to hug her son and tell him she loved him was over whelming. And three angels, an ex demon and three humans found themselves standing just outside of Bobby's back door, most of them looking flummoxed and gob-smacked. Sammy looked around shaken and confused something was off, he had the distinct feeling he had missed something, something big. He blinked as Chuck beamed at them and then vanished in a swirl of mist with an 'I'll be in touch kids.'

Sam looked around, "Dude, what the Hell did I miss?"

ooOooOooOoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooOooOooOoo Disclaimer ooOooOooOoo
> 
> Neither the author nor the artist own any of the characters found in the above story or the accompanying art work. We are merely letting our plot bunnies out to play. ^_^
> 
> ooOooOooOoo Author Notes ooOooOooOoo
> 
> This story was spawned by my envisioning a picture taken at Sam's wedding to Sarah, of his side of the family.
> 
> The photo consists of Sam and Sarah, Bobby, Gabriel, Crowley, Castiel, Dean and Chuck. Sarah chuckles and teasingly comments to Sam after watching the events of the reception unfold that Sam has the oddest family. Sam just laughs and tells her "she has no idea." in her family portrait she has an ex-hunter, the Boy King, two Archangels, an Ex-demon, the Grim Reaper and God. Odd doesn't even begin to cover it.
> 
> I was going to have this story as an epilogue but I think I want to do it as a stand-alone story and it doesn't really fit in with what I wrote.
> 
> The apocalypse confrontation came to me while sitting in Church one Sunday. It was a really good sermon about it being okay to have questions. But my plot bunnies appeared in the pew behind me and whacked me over the head with the idea. Silly little things, my plot bunnies.
> 
> I did use some instances from Swan Song for a few of the conversations at the beginning and I read somewhere that an author thought that the whole apocalypse was one big job interview for Cas so there you go.
> 
> And obviously my Crowley is based on a fusion with the Crowley in Good Omens, only in this one, though he is never mentioned, Crowley and Aziraphael are more like brothers. ^_^


End file.
